The present disclosure generally relates to a computer system and method, and more particularly relates to a system and method for data quality control using light scattering based sensors.
There are two general types of automated particle concentration monitoring stations or samplers that are widely used for particle concentration monitoring. The first of the two samplers uses a beta gauge for mass measurement and the second of the two samplers uses a tapered element oscillating microbalance (TEOM) for mass measurement. Beta gauge particulate samplers have an appearance that is similar to a reel to reel tape recorder. Air is pulled through a filter tape to accumulate a sample, the mass of the tape before and after sampling is determined by advancing the tape spot into the beta attenuation cell. The TEOM particulate sampler operates by drawing air through a filter attached at the tip of a glass tube. An electrical circuit places the tube into oscillation, and the resonant frequency of the tube is proportional to the square root of the mass on the filter. Both types of samplers suffer from poor data quality.
Existing methods to improve or verify the data suffer from poor efficiency or accuracy. A manual review of the data is very inefficient and could take quite a long time. Statistical methods can use simple thresholds, but suffer from poor accuracy.